


Remember the Steps

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Melinda May doesn't like a lot of talking, Old Friends, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: Melinda hates dancing. She does.





	Remember the Steps

 

Melinda hates dancing. She does.

It wasn’t because of the steps or moving to music. She’d done figure skating for five damn years. Her Dad still had the stupid trophies. She hadn’t quit that Academy elective because her score was bad, whatever Phil liked to say.

But dancing usually required smiling inanely for no damn reason until your face ached and touching people she didn’t know and compensating when they were a fucking klutz. And too much eye contact. And talking even though you were already doing two other things. Where was the fun in all that?

Figure skating hadn’t made her do any of that.

But, Phil didn’t expect her to paste on a smile or say much when he talked. He watched over her shoulder so she didn’t have to watch her back and he never missed a step. She could follow his feet when she couldn’t follow her own.

The op in Miami had been a mess and their cover, with her as a new-money bimbo in a dysfunctional open marriage and those damn  _shoes_ , that had been hellish. But, dancing with Phil had been a little bit, fun. Just a little.

She still hated dancing though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr after 5x11, but fic just kind of vanishes into the blue ether over there, so reposting this here.


End file.
